


The Royalty!AU Noone Actually Asked For, But Everyone Needed

by levicaraway



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levicaraway/pseuds/levicaraway
Summary: This fandom needed a royalty!AU so I wrote one.





	The Royalty!AU Noone Actually Asked For, But Everyone Needed

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm pretty sure all of you know the wonderful blog landofeternalwinter on tumblr and our dearest Maria made some really damn good royalty edits and they made me think "he, we need this AU asap" and so i started writing.  
> I probably shouldn't upload this already because I don't have anything but the upcoming chapter by now but I hope that this will force me to actually keep on writing this time.  
> I hope it's not too bad for you!  
> 

royalty au - 1

♣

A masked-ball. On his birthday. Could it have been worse? He was sure the answer to that question was no. The only positive thing about it was that normally the food was pretty damn good and he would get to see Will and Casey again. Other than that, it sounded absolutely terrifying. Dancing alone was something he wouldn't miss in his life, but dancing with (mostly old) women that were giving him loving glances and telling him what a young, handsome man he was (he knew that himself, thank you very much) was horrible.

When Kevin heard a knock on the door, he finally looked away from the curtains he'd been starring at.

"Come in"

Jasper, his personal valet, entered his room.

"Happy Birthday, man"

Kevin's mouth escaped a quiet laugh.

"If my parents heard that, you'd be executed"

"Luckily they never hear it"

Jasper sat down next to Kevin, which the younger man implied as an offer to lean back and place his head on the other's lap. They've always been terribly close. Even though Jasper was employed to take care of Kevin in a way that only included making sure that he wouldn't starve and always wore the right clothes, the two became close friends, brother-like even.

"Are yoy okay?"

Kevin closed his eyes and sighed.

"I just don't want to go through this hell called ball again. Especially not today"

Jasper didn't say anything, he was just there and Kevin couldn't ask for more.

"Have you made sure that Will's and Casey's families will be here sooner than the others?"

"Sure"

"You're amazing!"

"You have to get ready, by the way"

"Already?"

"Yes"

♣

Getting ready for a ball was another thing Kevin could gladly live without. The pants were way too tight and this godforsaken blue coat was way too uncomfortable for his taste. The shoes were a whole different story because they couldn't get beaten in how horrific they were. Not look wise, but his feet started to hurt after five minutes because they definitely were too small. How was he even supposed to dance in this?

"Can we maybe try another shirt?"

"Why? What's wrong with that one?"

"If I ate one broccoli, it would burst"

Jasper sighed. Kevin had spent his summer swimming several hours a day and now his shoulders were wider than ever, which led to too small clothes.

"I'll bring you another one, wait here"

"Wouldn't be going anywhere else anyways"

With that Jasper was out of the door and Kevin was alone again, starring at himself in the mirror in front of him. A young man starred back, his appearance close to being flawless. A nice torso, defined arms, a handsome face. A handsome face that looked at him with sad eyes, screaming that this isn't what it wants, but not knowing what it is that it wants either. He felt lost

♦

"Guess who's there?"

Anders nearly fell off the small bench when big hands were covering his eyes without any warning. The sudden touch shocked him more than it should have, considering that he had told Halvor to be there at three and it was three. Luckily Halvor had caught him before he really had fallen off the bench.

"Gotcha"

Anders wasn't sure whether Halvor's smile was brighter than the sun or not, but he was pretty sure that it was very close. The taller man pulled him up, but didn't let go off him, even when he was already standing straight again. Halvor was still smiling at him and Anders couldn't help but return it. He started blushing when the younger man kissed the tip of his nose. He got a quiet "aw" in response.

"So, what you wanna do?"

"Going to the library?"

"Again? Can't we like do something exciting for once?"

Anders gave him a scolding glance.

"More exciting than keeping a same sex relationship hidden from my parents who would banish you if they found out?"

Halvor sighed and pulled the small man in front of him in a tight hug.

"I wished it would be easier"

"I know"

♦

Anders and Halvor ended up making out in the library, Anders' back pressed against a shelf. Halvor was a good kisser, like a really good one. Anders felt like he could get lost in every kiss they shared, but he couldn't.

There weren't a lot of people who actually went into the library, Anders had figured that out when he was still a small kid, so he built his own little save spot, in the darkest and loneliest corner on the second floor of the library. It developed into their spot two years ago and now they spent most of their time there. Halvor was only working for Anders, so he wasn't needed elsewhere and Anders also never had to be anywhere. Fourth in line, very unlikely to ever rule over anything. He liked it that way. No responsibilities, no filled schedules. Just spending his time with Halvor.

♠

Cene was about to fall asleep any minute. These meetings were pure torture and nothing ever happened afterwards. He asked hinself who even expected this bunch of selfish, young men being able to run a country. Who expected Peter to be able to run a country, when his older brother couldn't even take care of himself properly. Not that he was irresponsible or not a born leader, it was more the fact that he was too kind hearted, too naive sometimes. Sometimes Cene caught hinself thinking that he and Jurij were the only people in this room who actually were capable of doing something productive, but he always locked that thought away. He wasn't supposed to think like that, that just wasn't him. He let his gaze wander over the men surrounding the big table he and Peter once shared with their father. After the big reform last year, the whole leadership of their country consisted of men with an avarage age of 22 years. Not the smartest idea Peter and their father ever had, Cene had to admit that. Another idea he didn't like either was that he now was responsible for a whole district. And not a small one. Peter made him responsible for the second largest district in whole Slovenia and he didn't know how on earth he should deal with it on his own. 

"Cene? Are you still with us?"

Cene looked up from the desk in confusion.

"Yes, Pero- Peter! I mean Peter!"

Some of the youngest around the table started to giggle, most notably his brother Domen.

"I think we should end this"

Peter looked nearly as exhausted as Cene felt.


End file.
